Digital projectors, such as digital micro-mirror devices (DMD) and liquid crystal devices (LCD) projectors, project high quality images onto a viewing surface. Both DMD and LCD projectors utilize high intensity lamps and reflectors to generate the light needed for projection. Light generated by the lamp is concentrated as a ‘fireball’ that is located at a focal point of a reflector. Light produced by the fireball is directed into a projection assembly that produces images and utilizes the generated light to illuminate the image. The image is then projected onto a viewing surface. Misalignment of the focal point causes degradation of the image since less light is captured and creates ‘hot spots’ on the screen instead of a uniform brightness.
Efforts have been directed at making projectors more compact while making the image of higher and higher quality. As a result, the lamps utilized have become more compact and of higher intensity. Higher intensity lamps produce high, even extreme heat. The outer surface of the lamps can approach temperatures of 900 degrees C. As a result, projector designs must account for the intense heat. In addition, losses due to misalignment of the fireball with respect to the reflector are amplified in systems utilizing high intensity lamps.
Some designs attempt to account for the heat by permanently placing the lamp within the reflector. The use of a high temperature ‘epoxy’ holds the lamp relative to the reflector. Flexible electrodes from the lamp are then placed through two holes in the reflector and are soldered to a metal connection. This connection is made manually, thereby adding expense to the fabrication of the unit. Further, the two holes in the reflector allow light to escape, thereby degrading the image produced. The other end of the metal connection allows wires to be attached from the electrical connector. When the lamp has surpassed its useful life, the costly reflector and lamp assembly, which can be considered as the light generation assembly, is replaced. When the assembly is replaced, the old assembly is discarded.